A New Envy
by Armor and Soul
Summary: Envy is abandoned by Dante and he starts to feel something, meanwhile his replacement is made.Will Envy have his revenge on Dante?Or will he fail miserably and be at her mercy? Maybe something between Greed and Envy not sure, based on 2003 anime.DISCONTIN
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer****: I do not own FMA, all the characters are property of Hiromu Arakawa, only the storyline and possibly other characters are property of the author.**

**Summary****: Envy is abandoned by Dante and he starts to feel something, meanwhile his replacement is made. **

**A/N: His dear readers, this is my first fan fic about Envy and his troubles with shrimpy and his little brother, this is the first chapter. The story follows parts of the 2003 anime but is severly changed, if you don't like it, don't read it. The third person view is mostly looked from the two Envys, it will sometimes have third person perspectives form other characters aswell. Thank you for reading R&R.**

A New Envy

Chapter 1

Abandonment and a New Homunculus

"Envy, I've had enough of your failures. In every task concerning the Fullmetal boy has failed miserably." Dante scolded, looking at a beaten 's blood was staining the marble floor of the grand ball weren't alone, 3 pairs of eyes are observing the family quarrel. Sloth is watching with a calm expression, Lust with a quellazaire in hand, was absent mindedly petting Gluttony on the head. He is nervously sucking on his thumb, his eyes blank, probably thinking about eating than being aware of what is happening.

"Y-you..." Envy trailed off, incapable of thinking was out of redstones, Dante made sure of that.

"I have no other options, you will be replaced by someone who can listen to orders." Dante said, making it clear at the 'replaced' and 'can' parts . Wrath heard what she said and turned to protest, but was stopped by Sloth with a was seething, he was cursing for his weakness, constantly repeating in his mind 'I'm not weak!'.The thought of getting in a situation like this made his blood boil, and now she intends to replace him?Dante was enyoing in the suffering, her smug face irittating Envy to a tried to move but was parralized by his now blood soaked took out a silver coated gun from a drawer in the small table beside her, and pointed it towards Envy, she is that cold to pull the trigger on her own son. Before she could pull the trigger, the skylight was broken by a obsidian colored creature, three homunculi were suprised by this sudden interuption, an exasparated Dante hissed "Greed.".

Greed landed on the marble floor, shattering it into a mosaik, with his laid back personality he said "Hey you ol' crone, I just stopped by to see how things are doing, and I couldn't help but interfere." suprising everybody, he darted towards the desk and snatched a small bag and then towards Envy, picking him up, he jumped at the wall and started climbing the way he got in. The four homunculi started to pursue the fleeing homunculus. Greed expertly dashed his way towards the entrance he managed to make without Dante noticing, losing the pursuers. Climbing the ladders he whispered "Man Envy what did you do this time."

* * *

><p>"Ugh... Where am I?" he groaned, feeling like his head will split in half. Before he could say another thing, something was shoved into his mouth, at first he was choking, but after he hungrily gulped them down.<p>

A whisper reached his ears "Dante will be pleased...",

_Who is Dante, and first of all where the hell am I_?

And several more thoughts and questions went rampant across his mind, after getting his mind into some order he realized that he doesen't remember anything. As he tried to get up, a pair of hands restrained him and said, "Now Envy, you shouldn't move yet, just lay down." Envy heared a stern and cold voice, not wanting to anger the person he fell to sleep.

Envy woke up to find sunlight shine on the bed, revealing warm brown walls and green curtains that framed the at the side of the bed he found a note, on it was written

_'Envy I have something to do, in the small bag are the redstones, I feed them to you last 't go outside the house._

Envy took the small bag and poured it's contents into his mouth, relishing in the taste, after he ate them, he got of the bed in a theatrical leap. He was suprised about how he even managed to do that so easily, after turning back he found himself infront of a mirror. His eyes are a Amethyst violet and the pupils are slits, his hair looks like the top of a palmtree, it's black and every other lock is gray. Continuing downward, he wears a black tank top which only covers his ribs exposing his midriff, it's edge stripped with slight gray stripes. Around his waist is a black skort and his hands are wrapped from the forearm to the knuckles, on his left thigh is a tattoo of a snake eating it's tail and a hexagram in the middle. His legs are wrapped from shin to the toes and heel in black material.

Being already bored with the inspection, he decided to leave the room, to finaly see where is the room is a small and dull corridor,entirely reached the stairs and got down to the bottom floor, a small kitchen that is divided from the living room by a thin wall.

Finding this boring also, he decided to be rebellious and went out into the streets, fortunately the cobblestone street is empty, the sky turning a gray this gray was getting on Envy's nerves, a cold brezze passed him, signaling a windy rain.

_Bah, rain, just what I needed._

His eyebrow twitching, looking at the buildings, he didn't notice that two people were coming from the noticing he turned his attention to a weird sight, a small blonde boy, in a red coat was arguing with a huge metal armor, which is holding a kitten. Wondering about what are those two arguing about he started walking towards the odd pair. SOmething snapped at him, his mind is yelling at him to hide from the body did how it was told and jumped onto the nearest tree branch, hiding from that shorty for no apparent pair was walking towards the tree, still arguing about something.

"Al, no! We can't keep the cat." Edward said in exasparation.

"But brother!" the armor whined, the voice resonating from the metal, "It will be raining soon, we can't just leave it out in the cold."

"Alright, fine. The cat can stay, but only until the rain stops." Edward retorted, obviously not willing to argue anymore, it started to give him a headache.

"Thank you brother." Alphonse said with joy, at least he will have a kitten for a little while.

They passed the tree, leaving Envy in the clear, but something intrigued him about that any thought, he followed the unsuspecting pair tree by tree.

After a few minutes of following through twists and turns he ended up watching a grand structure, the huge walls white with green banners and a white dragon in the centre. The pair entered the building, thinking what to do now, Envy saw indents in the wall. With lightning speed he launched himself at the wall, managing to grab hold. At the top, he was looking through a window into an office, infront of the window is sitting a man with obsidian hair, and beside him stands a blue uniformed woman, with her blond hair clipped upwards.

A minute later, the office door was kicked open by a military boot, followed by a saw the blonde coming into the office, "Hey, Colonel Bastard. What do you want?" he said with an iritated tone.

"I have an assignment for you, Fullmetal." the obsidian-haired Colonel Bastard replied with a strict and calm voice, "You are to go investigate signs of criminal activity in Dublith that have been reported recently."

"Why do I need to go there? Can't the military there investigate?" Edward moaned, now he has to go to Dublith to look for criminals, Ed's and Al's faces got teacher is there, and she will probably kill them both.

Envy chuckled at the faces and almost got caught by the blonde needed to keep himself quiet, which was very hard to do, those faces are Colonel dissmised them with a wave, which made Edward even more pissed off.

**A/N: A new Envy is born, Edward is pissed off at Mustang like always, please review, writing this fic is very enjoyable and I want to see what you guys think.I seriously apoligise for my writing errors, I didn't expect them. The doc manager deleted the last and first words at the ending.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Here is the new chapter, Edward gets what is coming to him and the new Envy meets the this chapter was very exciting, I see that many people are taking their time with my fic, enough with my blabering. R&R.**

Chapter 2

Awakening and Meeting

"Hey, Envy, wake up. I've got something for ya." a voice called for Envy from the darkness.

"What do you want Greed... Wait... Greed?" Envy got back to his senses, he realized that the crimson-stained marble floor has been replaced by a warm bed.

"Here" Greed said with a lazy smile, throwing a small bag onto Envy's opened the bag, revealing stones glinting 's face got angry, he won't give the bastard the pleasure of watching him eat, Greed knew what is Envy thinking so he stood up and left the room.

That crone finaly snapped with him eh? Heh her loss, Greed thought with a he has a chance to make her pay for keeping him closed for so long.

Leaving Envy be, he returned back to his couch and opened a bottle of champagne.A celebration was in Greed was celebrating, Envy is having a slight mental breakdown, his anger fueled by the redstones, burst into rage followed by is more familiar with rage more than any other homunculi but sadness was something new, something he never felt before, sadness wasn't the only thing wracking his triggered that emotion was beyond him, all this was banging at his head while he was making craters in the walls with his every inch of the 4 walls has been filled with craters, Envy fell to his knees and started went to check up on Envy but stopped in his tracks when he heard silent sobs coming from his room, Greed's smile turned into a slight frown.

"That bitch, how much more suffering does she need to inflict to be satisfied?" Greed whispered, spitting the word 'bitch' like it's poison.

Deciding to let Envy calm down, he got back to his other business.

Edward and Al were boarding a train heading towards Dublith, it's six in the morning and Edward is dead tired, barely keeping his eyelids open, at least he will get some shuteye on the train. Unfortuntely for him something he didn't expect was heading towards them.

"Is this seat taken?" A slightly feminine voice asked, Alphonse started to answer but he only opened his eyes to see what's wrong, the tiredness vanished from his eyes when he saw who eyes were looking at a questioning Envy, who was pointing at the seat by Al.

_Wait...What is Envy doing here?_

_Did he just ask for something?_

"Hey, any of you guys gonna answer?" the sin asked dully, trying not to laugh at Edward's facial expression.

"W-what are you d-doing here, E-envy?" Ed stammered from shock and fear, what is the maniac up to now?

"How do you know my name?" Envy asked, this is getting even more interesting.

"How do I know your name? You told me, you bastard!" Edward yelled at the sin, what kind of game is he playing?

Envy took a step back from the sudden outburst of the blonde, "Hey! No need to shout, to be honest I only remember waking up in a house in this city." the gray and black haired sin replied while rubbing his ear."I saw you two, so I figured that you could help me, and Dublith sounds familiar."All the while he was having the conversation, the screams from his mind grew more silent until they disappeared completly.

As Envy sat down next to Alphonse, he started to feel warm, even though Edward was eyeing him, Envy saw that the blonde was tired so he said,

"Don't worry short stuff, I won't hurt you or your little brother. If I do try something, I'm preety sure he would wake you up." and pointed towards the suit of armor but Edward already dozed off to sleep, just in time not to hear the short stuff comment.

The night was spent in silence, the light could barely break through the dim fog of boredom, that little enjoyment gave Envy was looking at the silly poses Edward made in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Arriving at their station Envy got up, stretching, Ed is still sleeping, even though his brother was trying to wake him sin saw that the armor's attempts failed, he slapped the blonde boy across the face, effectivly waking him 's cheeks flushed a tint of crimson, his face contorted between pain and anger,<p>

"Why the hell did you do that for!" he yelled his lungs out, Al laughed, earning a hateful glare.

"You were sleeping like a log, so I decided to wake you up." Envy shrugged, "Anyway we are here." he said, pointing out the got out of the train just in time to evade a running older Elric, who is dragging his younger sibling with inhuman strength.

"Brother, what about Envy?" the armor asked, confused by his older brothers sudden running.

"Don't know, don't care. He can rot in hell for all I care." Edward replied shortly.

Envy was a bit saddened, but shrugged the feeling off, he has to see why does this town sounds so walked around the streets, looking at every detail that might bring a memory. He passed by a street where that Fullmetal kid was being thrown in the air by a seriously pissed off woman, that made his day a little better, looking around he saw a small stone path that disappeared into the woods.

He suddenly saw a child happily running down the path and a yell,

"Jason, time to go home." a motherly voice called for the boy that sounded so familiar, rage started to boil in him, "Ok, mom. I'm coming!" the small boy replied, disappearing in the woods.

Still stunned by the vision, Envy didn't notice a person behind him, a hand landed on his left shoulder. He looked at it, the same tattoo he has on his thigh is on the back of the hand.

"Envy, you're done with her. She abandoned you at the very start." the man's voice was soothing, filled with pity.

"Let's go back, I didn't expect for you to go out so early. I think you should lay low for a while." he continued, slightly nudging Envy's shoulder back to were reluctant, like the man is afraid of him.

Envy followed the man's lead, on his back a leather jacket with a furry collar, his hair upright and spiky.

Envy is still in a slight trance, in his mind there were flashes of blood, his mother standing over tried to reach for her,

"Mother...How could you do this..." his voice hoarse, throat burning in agony, in a blink of an eye, she was infront of his face, a smug expression on her face.

"Don't worry my dear Jason, we will meet soon enough." her words echoed within his mind as his world grew dark.

After he snapped out of the trance, Envy realized to be holding hands with the man, who was still man abruptly stopped infront of a underground bar, a sign hanging 'Devil's Nest'.

"Uuhh..Who are you?" Envy finaly asked, if he was supposed to be holding hands with someone, he should atleast know who they are.

The man turned, his face revealing confusion, "Man, you broke down harder than I thought, I saw that you were in a trance so I had to almost drag you here." a smirk sneaked onto his lips.

Both of them went down into the bar, the man opened the door, revealing a room full of drunkards and shady people. A young person stood out from the rest, he looked just like Envy, but slightly different. He is hugging his legs, keeping them close to his chest, his hair covering his eyes. The man stopped, first looked at Envy and then looked at the sitting teen and back again.

The man started laughing, getting the attention of the whole bar, especialy of a group in the the group is a woman with a strange tattoo on her right side of the face and neck, a larger man in a blue outfit, and a guy with a sword on his waist. The man grabbed Envy in a headlock and grabbed the young teen with his other arm also into a headlock. The teen was first fazed, but then started to yell at the man.

"What the hell, Greed!"

"I got some bad news and some good news, but not here." Greed frowned at the bad part but his smirk came back on the good part.

They entered a room with a bar and two couches, he let go of them both and closed the door locking it. The young teen now realized that he was standing next to an almost identical replica.

"Who the hell is this! Why does he look like me!" The teen yelled, pointing his finger at Envy.

"Now Envy, calm down, he is the bad news and the good news." Greed answered calmly, "It seems Dante pulled off the same thing she and Hoenheim pulled off with you, that's the bad news. But the good news is that we have another one against her." his voice filled with hatred when mentioning Dante and ending the sentence with a smile.

The second Envy wasn't taking this very good, proving it with an outburst,

"How could she have another child without me knowing it! She made him just so she could replace me! That sick bitch even copied me!"

he raised his fist ready to bring down the entire building down, but his intent was stopped by a pale hand. before he could react, he was pulled into a hug by thin arms, he gasped. He hasn't been hugged for 400 years, the warmth, he missed it so much, he lost it when he became this thing. He couldn't hold it in, all those emotions that he hasn't felt for so long, started pouring out, he started to cry but those aren't tears of sadness but tears of joy, he finaly had something to hold on to. He killed all those people just to not be the only one who lost everything. Envy placed his hands on second Envy's shoulders and said.

"I don't know anything about you b-brother," he barely got through, "I don't even know much about myself either but if she did this to you and me then I will gladly see that she gets what she deserves to the end." determination could be seen in the black slits, Dante will pay for her sins.

"Yes little brother, she will." the older Envy replied with a was silently watching, this was taking too long,

"Ok, enough with the brofest, I'm preety sure Dante has our remains at the ready if we attack, and soon she will have your's too." Greed pointed to the younger Envy, who was confused about how his and their remains had anything to do with our plans for Dante.

"You see, we are a mistake from human transmutation, we are 'fake' versions of the person they wanted to bring back to life. If we are exposed to the remains of our past selves, we can be easily other words we are Homunculi, not human." Greed answered the un asked question, "In this case we will need help, and well the only one who can help us is the Fullemetal kid and his brother."

"Fullmetal?" the younger Envy asked, "What can that blond shorty help us against Dante?"

"You met the Fullmetal pipsqueak? When?"

"First I met them in Central, I followed them to a huge white building in the centre, I think. Some colonel gave them an assignment to investigate criminal activity here, presumably your's Greed." the younger sin answered, pointing at Greed, "They are here, in Dublith, at-"

Before he could finish his sentence, someone was knocking on the door,

"Boss, I have urgent news!" the unknown person called from behind the unlocked the door and let in a little scrawny guy, his skin colour gray.

"What is it Bido?" Greed asked, his eyebrow arched, what was so urgent?

"We found a kid with the same tattoo as yours on his foot, unfortunately he has been caught by the military." Bido gave his report, slightly fidgety.

Greed's smile got wider by the news, two birds with one can get the Fullmetal's attention and a new homunculus to their is sure that Dante found out as well and that she's on the move but she is seriously hindered by her lack of Envy's expertise.

"We are on it."

**A/N:**

**Greed is acting wierd, a new homunculus in two Envys, eager to take one more step towards their goal of taking revenge upon Dante, Thank you for reading :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I love you guys, thank you for your faves, you made my day! Here's another chapter, a bit longer than the last one. The size of the chapter will be around 2.500 words or more.  
><strong>

**Guys I would realy like feedback, what do you think that needs to be changed, suggestions about the story line.**

**I have in mind a relatonship between little Envy and Edward, tell me what do you think. I'm having a flood of ideas with little Envy.**

**Don't let me bore you no longer.**

Chapter 3

Four way Conflict

"We are on it." both of Envy's said in unison, Greed was surprised by their willingness, he gestured towards Bido and a another guy who came in shortly,

"Take Bido and Kimbley with you."

"A pleasure." Kimbley bowed in a orderly manner, but his civility couldn't hide the darker nature in his eyes.

"The introductions are done, now the plan, the older Envy will turn into Bradley and the other will get the kid out of there, while Kimbley and Bido distract the others." Greed put the plan simply.

* * *

><p>Bido and Kimbley are waiting at the back of the building, young Envy is following the teacher of that Fullmetal kid, trying to overhear their conversations. Bradley surprised Major Armstrong and Lt. Colonel Archer by appearing suddenly in the almost crumbling HQ.<p>

"My,my things sure are hopping in the place today." 'fake' Bradely said with a smile.

Both of the officers saluted, Lt. Colonel asked,

"President Fuhrer, what are you doing here? This place is dangerous."

"I just wanted to check how things are going, I see that you need help." he answered, still holding a smile.

"We are after a woman who has taken a suspect who might be connected to lab 5, sir" Armstrong replied.

"Well then, let's not waste time."

* * *

><p>"Teacher, I have to ask you to put him down and get out of here as fast as you can." Edward stopped his teacher, but she is unresponsive.<p>

"Listen, like it or not, I'm part of the military now." he raised his tone a note higher.

Izumi turned her attention at the approaching Fuhrer and his officers.

"What the hell? What's the Fuhrer doing here?" Edward whispered to himself, his eyes wide at the unexpected occurence.

The woman decided to make a run for it with her precious cargo, running past her student, shortly after Edward started running after her before an explosion sent a cloud of dust into Izumi's cloud dissapited, revealing Bido and Kimbley.

"Perfect, more of them." Edward sighed in exasparation, when will this end?

"So sorry to intrude," Bido giggled, "We just came here for the kid."

Ed turned his head to see that the military is coming from behind the corner,

"Teacher, the military and these bastards. Damn It looks like a four way fight."

'Fake' Fuhrer is standing behind his subordinates, "Indeed it is."

All of this has been observed by a hidden younger Envy, this was much more interesting.

"You.. Solf J. Kimbley, but you should be dead." Armstrong stated, Kimbley was supposed to be executed.

"Solf Kimbley? The Crimson Alchemist?" Archer asked. Kimbley had that smug expression, he is enyoing this.

"He's a state alchemist?"

"You were supposed to be executed years ago. Charged with dissobeying the militarys direct orders in Ishbal"

"Well that's one way of putting it." Kimbley answered, "Another would be that I made women and children go boom, and when my superior officers tried to stop me.." he continued sounding like he found it amusing.

"BOOM!" Bido cut in, raising his hands to add to the effect.

"I was realy looking forward to an execution but then for some strange reason, the powers that be decided to keep me alive."

"But why?" Armstrong questioned, how did someone let such a person live?

"I'm not sure, perhaps that gentleman there behind you has the answer." Kimbley finished, making Armstrong look at his Fuhrer, hardly the man of his integrity would allow somethign like that.

"How should I know?" the Crimson Alchemist jested.

The president's face got serious, "Are you just gonna stand there, allowing this chaos to go on?" he commanded.

Archer turned to the Major and ordered, "You heard him, arrest them, arrest every one of them of them!"

"Sir."

"Teacher, we've got to..." Edward started running towards his teacher, stopping his sentence a kick in the stomach, unable to stand on his feet, he fell on his knees.

"There's no point in trying to stop me!" Izumi yelled and made a run for it.

She was stopped by Alphonse in the way, "Please teacher, wait a minute." Al pleaded.

"Nice work Al," Ed praised Alphonse, as the Fuhrer dashed with inhuman speed besides him.

He grabbed the child from Izumi's arms, surprising Bido, even when he knew looked at the bottom of the child's foot, seeing the tattoo.

"Definately a homunculus, and that means he's coming with me." the fake Fuhrer said and dashed back to his subordinates.

"Think again!" Izumi yelled, she clapped her hands and slammed them into the floor, transmuting a huge fist after the fleeing president.

"The girl is amazing too." Bido said, impressed how many people here were able to do something like was just observing, not impressed, There were no explosion.

The Fuhrer passed Armstrong who blocked the fist with his right hand, his upper clothing evaporated into thin air by the sheer force of the impact.

"An impressive transmutation. However, those who would try to harm the Fuhrer." Armstrong said with a deppened voice, pushing his fist into the transmutation, breaking it into pieces.

"Shall be defeated in the most beautiful and graceful way." he finished with a melodious voice and started to hit the pieces towards Izumi, turning them into spiky projectiles.

If Kimbley and Bido stick to the plan, they will keep the pipsquak and his brother occupied, the older Envy thought. Debris started falling, Armstrong and that woman seem to be having quite a fight.

"This is my que." the younger Envy thought and darted off to the rendezvous point.

The red light of the room made everything look more gruesome, a smirk appeared on the Fuhrers face. He is just a few more steps away from making that wretched woman pay. A white light enveloped him, returning back to his prefered form. He kneeled, with redstones in his hand, infront of the trembling child,

"Did the Fullmetal one say that your arm and leg belong to him?" the green haired sin asked, his smirk couldn't fade, he still loved to see people in pain, old habits die hard he thought.

"Y-yes." The kid replied fearfully, moving back as much as he could, reaching the metal shelves.

"Well, maybe that explains how you were able to come through the gate and survive all this time on your own."

"Gate...Gate! I.." the child got scared, he feared the gate more than anything else in the world.

"Easy," Envy calmed down the child, putting his finger on the it's mouth, "You don't have to be alone any longer little one, now, eat up." he finished and opened his palm, revealing red glittering kid doesen't want to eat them, Envy will have to resort to putting them into his mouth by himself.

"Come on."

He put a stone into the child's mouth with minimal resistance, it started to chew on it, after he was done, he took a hand full and started hungrily eating them.

"Savor the taste as it covers your tongue, and be gracious, hundreds of human lives went into their making." even with those new emotions, he is still a homunculus, a cold monster.

"Human lives?" he asked, after realizing what these stones are, he started spitting them out.

"Do you want to be ripped apart by the military? If that's what you want I guess then I can't help you."

Envy shut his hand and headed for the door, the child fused his leg with the concrete floor and shot a spike towards Envy's hand, kicking the stones out. He is now desperately picking the stones from the floor and ate them like an animal.

"Look at that, you can even perform alchemy, it's truly awe inspiring what a couple of human limbs can do." looking in slight amuzement at the child, "I have been raised by those stones, I fancy the taste myself, the reason is that I'm not human, I'm a homunculus and since you're enjoying them aswell, that means you're not human either."

The realization came to him as a shock, he fell on his sides and curled up into a fetal position, memories of his mother and the gate filled his mind, they kept flashing infront of his eyes until they abruptly eye color turned into violet and his pupils turned into slits. A flash of bright light materilized black clothing, very similar to Envy's and on them red nodes, comfirming that the transformation is complete. The younger Envy opened the door and swiftly closed them.

"You done?" he asked, leaning to the side to see what was happening with the kid. The older Envy kneeled beside the boy and asked.

"What's your name?"

The boy got back into a sitting position, rubbing his head. After a few moments he came back to reality. His eyes snapped open.

"My name...Is Wrath." Wrath answered coldly, looking around trying to figure out what is he doing here.

"Figures, we were missing the seventh, Wrath, I wonder what happend to the last one?" the older Envy wondered, the last Wrath just mysteriously disappeared, Dante didn't explain at all, not even to him.

The door was suddenly opened, before young Envy could react, he felt pain in his looked down seeing a metal blade protruding from his abdomen, losing his balance, he started falling forward, sliding off the was still slightly dazed, not sure what was going on, while the older Envy got up and morphed his hands into metal blades. After the other Envy got out of the way, it revealed the familiar blonde midget.

"Wow shrimp, I didn't think you had the guts to actualy stab anyone or even impale." Older Envy said smirking, he was counting down the seconds before Ed's outburst.

"Who are you calling a microbe that is easly eaten by an amoeba!" Edward yelled, swinging his sword arm in a frantic manner.

"Well that doesen't explain why you stabbed him." Envy said in mocking chalantness while picking up his little brother off the floor. Red lightning sparked over the wound, flesh sewing shut, closing the wound.

"Brother, why did you stab him? He didn't do anything." Alphonse scolded his older brother again like many times before for his abrupt actions. If Al had facial muscles his face would be a mess, his phantom eyes never lied, he was seeing two Envys, they met the other one at the train .Ed rubbed his eyes, thinking if he was having delusions, and blinked couple of times to make sure he wasn't.

"I never thought I would say this but Edward, could you help us?" the older Envy asked while holding his little brother up. He never thought he would be asking for help from that bastard's son, those new feelings messed him up good and he even used shrimp's first name.

"I will never make a Philosopher's stone for you! Wait... Did you just call me by my name?" Edward first denied, than questioned.

"We don't need help with that you dolt! And yeah, is it that unbelievable?" Envy answered sharply, he hated everything that reminded him of Dante or Hoenheim, although his hatred for the Elrics was still there, he could bare their existance.

"Your teacher's mentor, Dante," he spat her name with utter disgust, "She is my... Mother, and the bastard that is my father is Hoenheim." this was taking a toll on Envy, his smirk got wider as he saw Edward's horiffied face, it filled him with satisfaction. His smirk was met with a cold metal fist, he stood his ground, his smirk turned into a snarl.

"You think I'm enjoying this? Do you think I told you all of this just to get some satisfaction? Listen to this, the only reason I haven't killed you is that I need your help and because I finaly have some compassion for you!" he yelled, just one lonely tear came out of his eye, the battle between his long fed hatred and his new emotions are ripping him apart.

"Brother, don't be sad." the other Envy comforted his brother.

"You bastard... You bastard! That can't be true!" Edward screamed and clutched his head in denial.

Alphonse was holding his emotionaly broken older brother, he didn't take all this silently, he was also broken but if he wasn't there for him, then who would . His cold shell has worsened the effect, he wished that he had a body right now, to comfort his brother. Their ordeal was observed by Izumi, her search for her lost son was almost meaningless compared to what is happening infront of walked silently towards the brothers, kneeling, she joined in the was standing infront of a sight, two twins in which one is consoling the other, his former mother hugging a suit of armor and a crying blonde be honest he thought all of the world has gone 's hatred sparked when he saw his former mother, he hated for making him like this, as he started to approach her, a pale hand stopped his advance. The older Envy shot him glare that said 'fuck this up and I will rip your dear arm and leg'. That unsaid threat made him back up, returning back to his child like self.

"I think we spent enough time here, we need to get out before we are discovered." older Envy said, grabbing Wrath's hand and his brother hurriedly.

Izumi nodded and told Alphonse to carry Edward, when she saw Wrath, her heart sunk.

**A/N:**

**Wrath is born, Edward broken and older Envy somehow handling his emotional problems, keep reading for a storm is brewing.**

**Another chapter done, the next one should be coming after a few days. I'm on a roll so chapters will be coming in short intervals.**

**Another thanks for your support.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A storm is brewing

The strange group managed to get to the Devil's nest. Greed was impatiently tapping his foot against the hardwood floor, nerviously looking at the watch on his wrist, they sure took their time. When he saw that the four rose up to five with Bido and Kimbley missing, he rushed them to the back room. Alphonse put down Edward onto the couch, he was still in shock but he calmed down some bit. Both of the Envys explained what happend, Greed just kept nodding and humming, listening carefully to the he heard enough, he silenced them, much to green haired sin's protest.

"I looked around Dante's house, she isn't there. Then she must be in Central. The Central underground told me that something is happening in the military, something about Liore?" Greed asked at the end, he didn't know what the military has planned for that small town.

"Liore? What happened to it?" Edward snapped back to reality, he defaced that 'prophet' in Liore.

"You haven't heard kid? Riots sprung up after their prophet was discovered to be a fraud, he led the inital riots." Greed answered, shooting a dark smile towards the green haired Envy, hopefully Edward didn't notice it.

"It's my fault, I tried to help them and I only made it worse?" Ed gripped the couch so tightly, leaving his knuckles plain white.

"It isn't your fault brother, you did what is right." Alphonse was consoling his older brother. He doesen't need this on his shoulders too.

"They say that a scarred man came into town while dragging a large stone, which is odd, even for a human."

"It's Scar. I don't know what he is planning but we have to stop him, but I have a clue about what's he doing." Edward replied shortly, his eyes grew dark from the visions of possible outcomes if the plan he thinks Scar is trying to pull of succeeds.

"Dante is far more important." older Envy said coldly, having no apparent worry if that town is destroyed of worse.

"How can you say that?" Alphonse squeaked the question, he was thinking the same as Ed, how could Envy be so cold now?

"Envy, you said that you need my help, right? Well if you don't help me stop Scar, I won't help you get your revenge agains't Dante. Equivalent exchange." Edward asked, a smile broke out on his face, another proof that equivalent exchange is undeniable.

The green haired sin started laughing full heartedly, this is the first time he laughed like this in 400 years.

What's so funny!" Edward yelled.

"Oh, I haven't laughed like that in years. You can always crack up a person, shrimp. Ok then, if that's what you need you will get it." Envy stopped laughing, turning towards the door, followed by his younger brother.

"You get more intresting by the minute my dear brother." the black-gray haired sin stated.

"Come on people we have a train to catch, we will explain the rest of the story on the train." the older Envy said, exiting the back room.

An explosion attracted the attention of the group, followed by the arrival of Greed's lackeys, saying that apparently the Fuhrer is here. Greed's and older Envy's faces turned into frowns. Pride is the closest of the homunculi towards being human earning envy and hatred from his 'siblings' although Envy wasn't really bothered by it. Gunshots and yells could be heared down the hall, followed by another explosion, compromising the integrity of the building even further. From the smoke appeared the calm face of Pride, his uniform unscathed. The sabres he holds are stained with blood, adding to the brutality that he executes with grace. Envy morphed his hands into talons, followed by Greed's Ultimate Shield.

"What are you doing here, whelp?" Envy hissed, he is an ancient towards the young Pride.

"You are in no position to call me like that, Envy." Pride retorted and flunged white shards in their direction. They penetrated the skin and turned out to be bone shards, resulting in both of Envy's and Greeds paralysis. Wrath noticed that the bones were doing this and dashed towards his paralyzed 'brethren'. Before being cut down by Pride, he managed to take out the shard out of the oldest homunculus and flinged it into the back of the room. The battle is being observed by Izumi, Alphonse and Edward, which were surprised that the Fuhrer was on par with the homuculi. Envy swiped at Pride's head, trying to decapitate him but only slashed off Pride's eyepatch, giving proof to Ed that niether the Fuhrer is normal.

Pride saw that now Edward and the other humans know his secret and since they are no longer needed, dashed towards them. Envy took out the shards and sprang towards Pride. The other Envy saw that the sabres blade is heading towards Edward, his self-preservation mechanism malfunctioned and he found himself infront of Ed with a sabre lodged in his heart. Pride was motioning to kick him off his sword but was stopped with dodging talons. Edward knew that his savior would be alright, after all he IS a homunculus, but was confused why it blocked the sabre with it's body.

"What the hell do you think youre doing?" the younger Envy yelled, his voice full of hatred. 'Nobody will hurt Edward while I am standing' Envy thought. These mixed emotions surprised him nut there is no time to dwell on them. He managed to kick Pride into the stomach, launching him into the wall. Pride's mouth got filled with blood, spitting it out he again dashed towards the confused blonde, his golden eyes still set on the pale teen in front of him. A clap echoed and a concrete wall cut of Pride from his target. He hissed at that blasted woman's swift actions. He can't let his subordinates see him retreating, thus he resorted to use Greed as a wall opening intrument. He grabbed Greed's head and flinged him into the wall, revealing that the sewage is right behind it. Izumi was glad that she isolated themselves from the fight those monsters are leading until a sabre pierced her arm through the wall. The younger Envy burst through the thick wall and sent a fist at the sabre-lodged wall, his fist met with skin but it wasn't Pride's head or chest, he caught the hand. The older Envy reacted quickly and morphed his foot into a large spike and impaled Pride's leg. In pain, the enraged superior sin, severed the Envy's leg from the rest of his body with his sword. Greed joined in and started swiping with his diamond tipped claws.

"Boss, you run let us take care of this." Dolcetto pleaded.

Pride even injured can take down three homunculi, he isn't Dante's grand creation for nothing. Edward transmuted the wall back into the ground and was picked up by the younger Envy, who is running at full speed, trying to get as far away from Pride as possible. Greed quickly put on his shoulder the still 'dead' Wrath and followed, with Alphonse and Izumi close behind.

"This isn't over Pride!" the pale teen hissed at the sword wielding sin who is currently occupied with Greed's. lackeys.

* * *

><p>"What?" the young colonel screamed into the reciever, this is one of those few times when his facade drops with a loud outburst, scaring all his subordinates in the room.<p>

"I sent you there just to investigate signs of criminal activity and you end up fighting homunculi?" he yelled while the humunculus part is hushed, "I want you in central right now!" the colonel finished slamming the reciever, sighing in exasparation. Hawkeye just raised her eyebrow, this is the first time Mustang lost his nerves on the phone.

Mustang's mood got darker, one of those monsters killed Hughes and mentaly slapped himself, remembering that Edward doesen't know that Maes is dead. Hawkeye just sent a 'I told you so' look which made his mood even more gloomy.

The yell and the slam made him flinch, he has never heard Colonel Bastard like that before. He turned his attention to the pale hands at his waist and the warm breathing at his neck. Although wierd it still helped him to relax, his shoulders weren't as tense how they usualy are. Ever since the Fuhrer... Pride tried to kill him, the new Envy was practically on him, looking at each corner for threats, even if it is slightly annoying the homunculus looked kinda cute, wait did he just call a cold heartless monster cute?

While Edward is thinking about cuteness and homunculi, the old Envy chuckled silently on the outside but his was roaring with laughter inside. He never thought that a homunculus would actualy get to the point of actualy sacrficing himself for a lowly human or hugging and comforting him, he guessed that his little brother didn't have time to grow cold as him. Deep inside he was glad, the pain that Dante caused him was enough, he doesen't need to go through the hell of loneliness and pain like he did.

Young Envy has one hand on the blonde's waist and with the other he is stroking the golden locks, feeling the tension subsiding. Ed slightly shivered every time when the warm breath touched his skin, slowly sinking into the sin's innocent careses of comfort. His mind started losing control but with a jolt took back, yawning, Edward signaled that he is tired, trying to get the sin of his back. Envy stopped and let go of Ed with reluctance but did anyway, his chibi needs rest, that was the new nickname he had for the shrimp, but he doubted Ed would like it.

"Good night Alphonse." Edward said to his little brother.

Ed could go to sleep without worry, Envy said that Pride won't target Izumi because of him, if Scar does fail, they will need a backup plan. Plus the homunculi hid themselves well, it will take some time before discovered. The second Ed's face met with the pillow he dozed off with Al placing a blanket on him and sitting by the window, turning off the lights. The worry the younger Envy has for Edward is painful, he became possesive and over protective over the lovable blonde. Not being able to take it anymore he, with cat like grace, opened the door and slid in. Alphonse looked at him in confusion, 'which Envy was it?' he tilted his head. What surprised him is that the sin sat in his lap.

"Thought you needed some company, Envy explained about erm... Your condition and that you can't sleep. It must be very lonely, sitting in the dark all night." The younger sin caringly whispered, telling half the truth.

That's the second Envy, there was no doubt in Alphonse's mind, is it true that the homunculi are that evil because of isolation? Alphonse set those thoughts into the back of his mind, payng attention to the sin in his lap, the gray stripes on the shirt sort of gleamed in the dark. This is the first night since he was stuck in this armor that he had company, he never thought that the company would be a artifical human with killing tendencies although he didn't see something like that in this one.

"Heh.. I'm glad to have your company, to be honest I wasn't expecting this." the suit replied happily.

The homunculus and the armor talked into the night, overheared by a happy older Envy, his back to the wall.

* * *

><p>"They will pay, soon they will pay." faint whispers echoed in the abandoned streets of Liore, in the middle, a ravine that has been painstakingly dug by pulling a huge stone. The man's red eyes revealed a shell of a former person, now just a container for revenge. The scar on his forehead marked his resolve and the tattooed arm represents sacrifice and hatred. No rest for the wicked echoed in Scar's mind, pushing him to do what has to be done.<p>

"Violence brings more violence. The cycle of destruction and death, you need to break it, or revenge will consume you." Scar's mentor preached, sadly it was unheared by Scar in the past or in the now.

* * *

><p>Edward woke up with eyes of violet in his face. His golden eyes widened as he screamed in fear, he thought all of that happened yesterday was just a dream and that Envy is here to kill him.<p>

Alphonse barged into the room to see what scared Ed, followed by the older Envy's confused looks and then laughter. Wrath got there to see what was happening and joined in with Envy in the laughing.

Greed was not intrested into the matter so he just waited for the thing to calm down. What caused the laughter is that Edward was desperately trying to push away the young sin's head, resulting in a slap. Edward's cheeks turned red from the slap and the embarrassment. He quickly got out of the bed and stormed off, ranting about insane dreams and how that insane dream is real.

Without any delay the strange group headed for the train station, the most noticeable were the fumming short blonde and a pale teen who was whining.


	5. Discontinued

**Sorry guys but I gave up on writing this fic because it became a pain to write.**

**A thousand times sorry. But I'm writing a HPFMA crossover with Ed being pride and in a relationship with Envy, you know the usual.**

**Thank you for your readings.**


End file.
